


have you ever thought, just maybe

by razzbabie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Requited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, i love u river i hope u like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzbabie/pseuds/razzbabie
Summary: Jessica Stanley moves to Forks Washington in first grade. Angela Weber's been in love ever since





	have you ever thought, just maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbuchanan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbuchanan/gifts).



> this is for river bc i promised u a gay twilight fic

Angela can very clearly remember the first day Jessica Stanley arrived at the elementary school in Forks, Washington. It was a rainy tuesday, because it was always raining in Forks, but Angela didn’t mind. She liked the noise it made on the roof, the window panes. 

Jessica Stanley, decidedly, hated the rain. She had come to her first day in a new school with pretty butterfly clips in her hair, holding back the bouncing tawny curls she took such pride in. The rain had flattened all of her mother’s careful styling, and while her mother told her it was just a little rain, Jess knew it was much more. 

She had to make a good first impression, otherwise no one would sit with her at lunch time, or color with her, or anything at all. She wanted to look her best, so that people would like her. 

Angela had been doodling in her wide ruled notebook, something like a dragon or a bird maybe, she couldn’t tell yet, when Jessica Stanley marched into the room. Her mother followed behind her, apologizing to Mrs. Wendell for the lateness, my goodness it’s so hard to navigate with all these trees, we got so turned around. Ect, ect. 

Angela was mostly paying attention to the grumpy first grader with a wet head of hair. She worried, for a moment, that the other girl would catch a cold. You weren’t supposed to go outside with wet hair, her mother always said. 

The new girl was assigned to the empty seat next to Angela, who carefully scooted all her supplies over, to give Jessica Stanley an even half of the desk. 

As soon as the teacher had handed out worksheets they were meant to complete, Jessica turned her whole body to Angie and stuck out her hand. 

“Hello. My name is Jessica Stanley and my favorite color is pink and I think tigers are the best animals.” Angie was taken aback at how professional the first grader sounded, like she had practiced her introduction. 

“I-I’m Angela. Weber, Angela Weber. I like all the colors, I think. But purple is nice. So is pink. I like my cat, Mr Monopoly, the best. I’ve never seen a lion.” 

Jessica laughed, and asked “Why is his name Mr Monopoly?”

Angela blushed, and lifted her right shoulder to her ear. 

“He has a black circle around his eye, and a little black mustache. My dad named him.” Jess laughed again, bubbly and loud, then turned back to her worksheet. 

“I like that. It’s a good name. Besides, cats aren’t so different from tigers, you know?” 

It had been silly, how pink Angela had flushed, and how hard she nodded her head. 

Jessica Stanley, she thought, was made of pink bubblegum laughs and bubbly Sprite soda. Jessica Stanley was beautiful.

*

Angela was sitting at the end of her bed, carefully painting her toenails a shade called Lavender Dream. Jess was alternating her toes with Princess Pink and Cotton Candy. You could never have enough pink, Jess often said with her little button nose turned up. 

It took Jess longer to finish, so Ang began to (carefully) dig through to tub of polishes. It was one that Jess had brought over, because Angie’s mom only had “boring old lady colors” which had made the both of them giggle. Despite being all for bright, glamorous colors, Angela still shied away from a tube of Vamp Vixen in a deep red, or Sultry Sundown that was a bronzy orange. 

She picked a tube called Grape Soda, and set to work on her right hand. 

Jess looked up after a while, and gasped. 

“Woah! You’re really good at your right hand! Mine always looks like crap.” Jess held out her unpolished hands, as if to show Angela what she meant. 

“It’s because I’m left handed. My left hand always looks pretty bad, too.” Angela wasn’t against Jess’ language, but she was still in her childhood bedroom. Swearing, no matter how fun it may be, still felt like an unpunishable sin in her house.

Jess’ eyes lit up. “Then you do my right hand, and I’ll do your left! That way they both look good.” 

Angie had to admit it was a good plan, but she hesitated. They were eleven now, and Angela always found it hard to touch Jess. Not like she was diseased, or like Angela thought Jess was gross, it was just. Just that whenever Jess grabbed her hand as the waltzed through the hallways of middle school, just as they had always done, Angela’s head got a little… fuzzy. 

Like she was the blue woman in the X-men movie Jess had taken her to see, her skin tingled. It was like she could feel every part where her and Jess touched. It always left her a little breathless, and her heartbeat went crazy. She didn’t know what it mean, but she knew that Jess’s heart probably didn’t do that, and she always seemed fine afterwards. So, Angela kept it to herself.

“Okay, yeah. That’s. That’s a good idea.” The answering smile that bloomed across Jess’ face made Ang’s heart do a cartwheel in her chest, but she figured she could keep it together for long enough to paint five fingernails. 

Angela went first, because her left hand was already done. As Jess carefully held her hand, and twisted it this way and that way, Angela focused on the pink flowers embroidered into her duvet. On the quiet sound of Britney Spears on the radio to their left. On anything but the softness of her best friend’s hands, or the way she smelled like cucumber melon lotion and toothpaste, or how pretty her pyjamas made her bright blue eyes look. 

“Alright! Done. Now we wait for it to dry, and you can do me!” Angela had no idea why she choked a bit at that, but she ignored it. 

As they sat, waiting for Jess’ admittedly flawless nail polish job to dry, they talked about movies. 

“You should totally come over to my house next week. Mom finally got Grease, and John Travolta is a total babe! He’s so cute, I want a boyfriend like that.” 

Angela’s stomach plummeted, and she turned her eyes to the Cosmo magazine Jess had smuggled in with all the rest of her goodies.

She flipped idly through the pages, always careful of her fingertips, and hmmed at all the right moments. Jess was going through a boy phase, Mrs. Stanley called it. Angela hoped she’d get over it soon, becuase she was bored of pretending stupid Mike Newton from third period had a cute butt, or Tyler Crowley had pretty eyes. Even though he did, Angela felt weird whenever Jess pointed things like that out.

She’d rather talk about space, and all the billions of stars, or ask Jess about wild animals she’d never heard of, just to see the way her best friend’s eyes would light up, and her smile would feel like sunshine. 

When it was time for Angela to paint Jess’ nails, her stomach felt a little sour and she couldn’t stop thinking ‘I want to go home.’ Which was stupid, because she was home. 

Jess’ choice of Raging Razz did not surprise her, but it did make her smile. Carefully, she took her very best friend’s right hand and cradled it in her own. She was meticulous, made sure to get the sides of the nails, and even carefully applied the second coat at the most opportune time. 

She hadn’t noticed it, but Jess had started half singing to something on the radio. Angela didn’t recognize the song, but Jess’ voice was pretty as she sang about a girl’s wants and needs. 

They stayed like that for a while, Jess humming and singing the lyrics she remembered, Angela carefully cradling her friends hands as she painted her nails. She liked it. It was just the two of them, and it felt like Angela’s room was it’s own little world. No mom and dad to worry about, no twin babies destroying the house. No dumb boys stealing Jess’ attention. It was good, like this. Just them. 

“You didn’t have to do both hands, silly.” Jess’ voice startled Angie, and she blinked up owlishly. 

“O-Oh, I didn’t. I guess I got carried away. I’m sorry, Jess.” 

Jess flopped back on Angela’s pillows, holding both her hands in the air above her head, looking for imperfections. 

“No, I think you did it better that I could’ve. Whenever I need my nails done, I’m coming straight to you, Weber. “ Jess’ voice was teasing, and the little half smile was doing weird things to Angela’s stomach. 

“Anytime, Stanley.”

*

Jess was beyond excited. She’d talked about the trip for longer than she’d talked about any of the dinky little dances Forks Middle School had held in their cafeteria. She’d prepped an outfit, although Angie really didn’t think the tigers were going to care what she wore, and had mapped out a path to take throughout the zoo. Apparently, the fact that the teachers would be chaperoning them meant zilch to Jess. 

Angela was happy to go along with it, anything to make her best friend smile so big she showed her dimples. (and teeth, which was a tender issue due to the braces Jess’ parents had forced her to wear for the last three months. Jess thought it made her look ugly, or stupid. Angela thought it made her look adorable, especially when she matched her outfits to the bands.)

But they were going to a zoo, near Seattle, as a class trip. Only the eighth graders got to go, and only if they had good grades. Lucky for them both, Jess was top in their eighth grade class, followed by Angela.

They had to wake up early, and Jess’ mom offered to carpool the girls so Angela’s mom could worry about the twin boys, who were becoming more and more troublesome by the day. 

They had spent the ride squished next to each other, even though as Mrs. Stanley pointed out, there was a whole backseat worth of room. Angela had ducked her head, expecting to be pushed to the other side of the car, but Jess had laughed at her mom and tugged Angie even closer. 

Now Angela Weber’s heart felt like sunshine. Even if it didn’t quite make sense.

They all but ran to the bus, claiming a whole seat to themselves. Angela had brought books, and snacks. Jess had brought her brand new Gameboy, and said they could take turns playing pokemon. Angela, who was worried she’d mess it up somehow, was content to rest her head on Jess’ shoulder and watch her kick butt at Pokemon Red all the way to Seattle. 

Of course, no matter how hard Jess pleaded and wheedled and begged, they didn’t spend the whole trip in front of the tigers. They started out with birds, and Angela carefully framed up photos with the disposable camera her mother had gotten her for this specific purpose. 

She got some really nice shots, one of a toucan mid flight, and was excited to get the camera developed. It didn’t also help that she had snuck in shots of Jess, looking effortlessly beautiful as she read a plaque, or pointed out a hidden animal, or just laughing. 

Angela figured she’d had to pick up the film, and she’d keep those for herself. Just because they were friends. And Jess was the prettiest girl in school, despite what Lauren Conrad had to say.

She didn’t have the cinnamon colored freckles that spread out over the bridge of Jess’ nose, or the shiny bouncy curls that Jess seemed to half hate. She didn’t have the biggest, bluest eyes in the world, with little hazel starbursts around her pupils. She didn’t have a rosebud mouth, that was always a pretty shade of pink, lipgloss or not. 

Angela wondered if maybe she spent a little too much time studying her best friends face. 

It was a pretty face.

As Angela turned, to ask Jess something about the bird exhibit, and which one her favorite was, she noticed the group of boys that were standing off to her left, and looking at her. As soon as she looked at them, however, they all turned away, laughing in the sort of tone that made Angela’s eye water. 

“Hey!” It was surprising how such a loud voice could come from such a tiny body, and almost everyone in the vicinity turned to look. 

“What are you laughing about, huh? Why don’t you tell me what’s so funny.” Jess’ voice was like acid, and she spit it at the boys like some sort of tiny, beautiful dragon. 

They group shuffled, looking for some sort of escape, half mumbled words tumbling out of their mouths, when Jess stepped even closer. The group, about five or six boys, possibly high schoolers, all shrank back from the fury on Jessica Stanley’s face.

“That’s what I thought. Keep your greasy, pimply mouths shut or I’ll shut them for you.” Jess looked like she was ready to take on the WWE Champion, and her eyes burned. “Now scram!”

Angela was genuinely surprised when the boys scattered, away from the tiny ball of fury. Then her stomach got all weird and warm, and she ducked her head.

Jess came towards her like a tornado, everyone moved out of her way. Her eyes were still mad, but she was calming the closer she got to Angela.

“Don’t listen to guys like that. They’re idiots, and they couldn’t find their way out of a paper bag.” Jess wound her arms around Angela, and she huffed into Angie’s collar. “You are getting taller though. I’m gonna have to start wearing heels to hug you.”

Angela simply laughed, and bent down a bit so she could return her friend’s hug full force. After a bit, they separated, and Angie wiped any lingering tears from her cheeks. 

“‘Now scram’?” She asked, poking Jess’ shoulder.

“Hey! I fought off the douchebags, don’t poke fun at me! Dad’s been watching old black and white movies again. They’re awful, I swear.” Both girls giggled, and bent their heads together.

“Now,” Jess tugged Angie’s arm towards a different enclosure. “Wanna play hooky?”

*

Of course, when they finally got to the tiger exhibit, they were curled up, asleep, or hiding. Jess couldn’t hide her frustration, so she pouted at the giant cats like they’d get up if she glared hard enough. Angela set her stuff down near the large window, and sat on the little ledge. 

“They’ll be sleeping for a while now, the sun’s all the way out.” Angela pulled a book from her backpack, and prepared to settle in for a long wait. She knew cats, and she knew you had to out patience them. 

Jess groaned, then flopped down dramatically next to Ang. She laid her head in the crook of Angela’s neck, where it fit quite nicely. “Read to me, then.”

Angela blushed, and scanned the area. There was a family of three, moving on because of the lack of excitement, and a couple that weren’t really looking at anything other than each other. She figured it was as safe as it was gonna get. 

“Alright, bossy. Lemme start the chapter over, though.” Jess huffed against her neck, and shivers raced down Ang’s spine. She blushed, but Jess couldn’t see it, so she let herself smile a little, too. 

*

By the time she’d finished the third chapter, Jess had fallen asleep. She made these cute little snuffling noises, and cuddled closer to Angela. So Ang wrapped her arm around her very best friend, and just sat there for a little while. 

Jess smelled really nice, in the least creepy way possible. Her hair smelled like mangoes, and she also smelled a little bit like maple syrup. Angie turned her face so she could kiss the top of Jess’ head, and felt a little thrill go through her belly. 

When they were younger, they’d given each other kisses all the time, on the cheek before they left the school lot, on their hands when they pretended to be knights and ladies. It had been simple. They’d held hands all the time, and their mothers had taken to calling them ‘the twins’ with how much time they spent together. 

Angela missed that. She missed hugging Jess, and holding her hand, and pushing her on the swings. She missed when they used to have sleepovers at Jess’ house, how they shared the same bed and Angela could spend the whole night cuddling her friend. 

She didn’t notice it, at first. The tiger had crawled up to the viewing window, and was now sniffing at the two girls behind the glass. Angela stared for a moment, surprised, before she dropped her eyes. That’s what you were supposed to do, with predators, right?

“Jess,” she hummed softly, “Jess, wake up, but don’t move.” Jessica hummed softly, and pushed her face deeper into Angela’s neck. Ang’s stomach was currently competing for the top role in Cirque Du Soliel, but Jess would kill her if she missed this. 

“Jessica,” She whispered, “Turn around really slowly, or I’ll give you a charlie horse.”

Jess, still half asleep, groaned and did as Angela said. Ang could feel the moment Jess saw the tiger, the way her whole body swelled, like she was sucking in all the air in the room.

“Shit. shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.” It seemed to be the only word left in Jess’ vocabulary, as the tiger stared lazily at the two preteen girls.

Carefully, Angela moved her hand to her backpack, she moved as quickly as she could without scaring him, all while giving him big long blinking looks.

“Blink really slowly at him.”

“What the fuck for?” Jess still hadn’t moved, but she didn’t feel scared, not to Angela. 

“It means I love you in cat.” Ang whispered back, still digging through her backpack.

“Who the fuck told you that?” Jess’ voice was less sharp, but Angie knew that her friend was doing as told. 

“I read it in National Geographic once.” Finally, camera in hand, she did her best to wind up the next shot with only one hand. When she heard the muffled little ‘click’, she suppressed a smile. 

“Now, Jess, lean back against me.” Jess did it without asking questions, her eyes on the tiger’s the whole time, still probably blinking out cat morse code for ‘I Love You’. 

Ang took the camera slowly, and made sure it was in sight at all times. The tiger didn’t seemed to be bothered by any of this, was simply staring at Jessica like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with the girls eyes. 

She lined up the shot, and nearly cried when she saw how pretty it would be. 

Click.

The tiger blinked at the noise, and turned his attention to Angela. She stared at him, wondering if he would be angry she’d taken his photo without permission.

Still, as the cat starred lazily, she found herself winding the stupid little gear as fast as she could. This time, the tiger was looking into the camera. She wondered if she could make it. 

Click. 

She and Jess both giggled, because they had done it. They’d starred a tiger in the eyes, and they had the proof. As if he could sense their girlish excitement. He blinked once at them, yawned hugely, and meandered away.

“Ohmygod! Ohmygod ohmygodohmygod!” Jess turned, and gripped at Angela’s shoulders. “Holy shit! We did it!” 

Angela laughed, her adrenaline rush leaving her a bit shaky, but she promised jess she’d ask for two sets of the camera.

*

Of course, the teachers chided them for leaving without supervision, but Jess didn’t care so neither did Angela. They were eating ice cream cones, even though it was still a little chilly.

“You have to eat ice cream at the zoo. It’s, like, a law or something!” So Jess had bought them two soft serve cones, and they were wandering down the main street, elbows brushing now and again.

She saw it out of the corner of her eye, and nearly gasped. Nearly. That would have given away the secret. 

“Hey, Jess?” She asked, as nonchalantly as a thirteen year old could be, “Would you find Mr. Deeley and ask if he has my inhaler? It’s not a big rush, I’m just feeling a little wheezy.” 

Angela should have known that her best friend would have taken off like a shot, but instead she focused on doing a 180 and booking it towards the giftshop. 

The cashier looked a bit shocked, to see a gangly, 5’9” preteen rush into the store and almost yell, “How much for the tiger!” 

He stuttered a moment, and Angela winced at the pricetag. It would cut into a big chunk of her babysitting money, but she knew Jess would love it. 

She shoved two twenties at the man, and positively vibrated as he counted out the change, then turned to get the stuffed animal from the window.

Because her parents had raised her well, she managed to throw out “Thankyouverymuchsirhaveaniceday!” As she clutched her change and juggled the admittedly huge stuffed tiger. 

She lost half her ice cream cone on the way back, but it was worth it for the look of joy on Jess’ face when she dragged the monstrosity back to where they were.

Jess thanked her in a series of high pitched squeals, giggles, jumping hugs, and a hugh smacking kiss on Angela’s cheek. 

It was kind of funny to see the 5’1” preteen lugging along a 6” plush tiger, but it was probably the best thing Ang had seen all day. 

Well, the kiss hadn’t hurt.

*

It’s the night before their first day of highschool. Jess was digging through her admittedly large closet, bemoaning the fact that she had absolutely nothing to wear. 

Angela is only paying half attention, mostly staring at Jess’ wall of photos. A good deal of them include Angela, the two of them hugging in front of a local ice cream place. The two of the laughing at a beach in La Push, pants rolled up to their skinny knees. The two of them, at Jess’ 10th birthday party, both of their faces clumsily painted with a makeup kit that had been one of the most exciting gifts of the night. 

Angela lays a hand on her stomach, idly thinking about how her and Jess’ lives have been intertwined since that day in first grade. She’d always had Jess, as long as she could remember, and she liked that. Liked the easy way they fit tigether, how Jess knew to pick the tomatoes off of anything Ang ordrered, how Angela knew that if there was a pink option, Jess would reach for it first. 

They were best friends. They had been, for years now. They would be, Ang thought, for the rest of forever. 

So why did she feel a sense of dread every time she thought of them going to high school? 

High school was meant for grown up things, like kissing and college and boyfriends. High school was where everyone found new friends, in the movies. 

“Hey, Ang, what do you think? Which top makes my boobs look bigger?”

Angela glanced over, thn almost immediately looked straight up at the ceiling. 

“They’re both, uhm. Really pretty. You like the ruffly one better, though.” Angela kept her eyes on the ceiling and it’s leftover glow-in-the-dark stars, willing the red blush that stained her whole face to go away. Jess had been standing, in nothing but a white bra and sleep pants, holding two of her favorite shirts in front of her full body mirror. 

Recently, Angela had been. Angela had been almost afraid to be alone in the same room as her friend. She found herself staring at the pretty pink curve of Jess’ lips, or how pretty her eyes looked in the sunlight.

Angela Weber knew this wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to like the dumb cowlick in Mike Newton’s baby fine blond hair. She was supposed to admire how white Tyler’s teeth looked against the coffee color of his skin. She was supposed to be flustered whenever Ben Cho asked if she wanted to maybe get some ice cream, then ride around on their bikes for a while. 

She was supposed to like boys. 

No matter how hard she tried, how long she stared, how tightly she closed her eyes and imagined herself holding hands with the boys at school, she never felt anything. 

She could admire them when they looked nice, but she never got the rush of butterflies she had whenever Jess wore a brand new top that brought out the blue of her eyes. 

She felt bad. Awful, really. Her father was a pastor, and Angela knew the Bible better than most of the kids her age. She knew it was sinful, to look at the same sex and feel desire. 

Angela didn’t quite know what to do with that. The word ‘desire’ felt heavy, wrong in her stomach, a word meant for the steamy sex scenes she saw on screen at   
Jess’ house. It felt like a grown up word, and Angela didn’t quite feel that grown up. 

She’d figured a way around it, of course. As long as she kept her desire to simple things, like maybe to kiss Jessica’s dimples, or two hug her friend for the rest of time, or to hold hands, she figured it wasn’t that bad. Friends could hug, and kiss, and hold hands. So that must mean it wasn’t too bad in the eyes of God. 

Or whatever. 

She closed her eyes, and let the rest of her thoughts float away as she listened to Jess’ strategy on how to look her best for tomorrow. 

*

Bella Swan was. She was something New. New and shiny, which meant Jess was bound to try and snatch her up. Jess liked New Pretty Things.

But Angela was not jealous. At all. 

Bella sat at their lunch table, and Jess tried to introduce Bella to everyone in the school cafeteria at once. Jess was a nervous talker, Ang knew. Bella probably thought she was some bimbo airhead, which Jessica was most definitely Not.

But the more she looked at Bella, ready to do something stupid to secure her place as Jessica’s Best Friend, she saw that Bella was uncomfortable.

She didn’t like the attention, least of all from the teenage boys trying to out macho each other around the table. 

When Bella winced, and looked up into Ang’s eyes, it clicked. 

She’s like me, Angela thought.

Angela offered a small, pained smile, as if to apologize for all the ruckus Bella’s arrival had stirred up. 

Bella returned it with one of her own, and Angel knew that they’d be friends. Or at least, allies.

*

It took Bella Swan all of two weeks to come out to the whole of Forks, and begin dating The Alice Cullen. They were often seen tucked into corners, their heads bent together, with matching adoring smiles on their faces.

It made Angela feel a little bit better, about her whole situation. 

The day was sunny, which meant the Cullens had disappeared, and Bella was sunbathing alone on a rickety old park table.

Angela approached carefully, half afraid that now that Bella was unofficially one of the Cullens, the same Do Not Approach attitude would have rubbed off on her. 

It hadn’t. 

Bella smiled when she saw Angela, and patted the seat table space next to her. 

Angela took a moment, to just. Enjoy the company. Despite being attached to Jess’ hip, she really hadn’t clicked with anyone in their friend group. 

But Bella was content to just sit, and bask, and be peaceful. 

“When did you know?” The question slipped out, unbidden, and Angela berated herself. There were probably smoother ways about asking your classmate when she had figured out she liked girls. 

Bella didn’t seem shocked by the question, and her head lolled as she squinted off, looking for the right memory.

“I was. Seven, maybe? I was in ballet class, and the teacher had us watch a VHS tape of some swan ballet. All I could think was that I wanted to be the prince.”

 

Angela sits with this, touched that Bella would entrust her with something so… pivotal. 

“What about you?” Bella turned her head towards Angela, and smiled gently. As if to say, you’re safe here. I’ll keep your secrets.

“I. Elementary school. We were playing, and Jess was fighting everyone with sticks. I was too scared to play knights, I would’ve broken something with my luck. So Jess told me that she would be my knight, and I would be her princess.”

Angela stares at her dirtied chucks, trying not to cry. It’s the first time she’s ever given voice to her Big Secret. 

Bella doesn’t talk for a while, but she does bump Ang’s shoulder.

“Ask her.” Angela’s head whips up fast enough to give her vertigo, but Bella’s just smiling like she knows a secret Angela doesn’t.

“Take her to Port Ang. Go Dress shopping, for the dance coming up. Take her to that little Italian place, and ask her.” Bella says it all like it’s so simple, like there aren’t a thousand things that could go wrong.

“What, what if. What if she says-” Bella’s voice interrupts her, the look in her chocolate brown eyes as serious as Angela’s ever seen her. 

“She won’t. Trust me.”

*

Of course, Jess had agreed to the shopping trip. Hadn’t balked at Ang’s request of ‘Just us two? Please.’ They’d had a stupidly fun time, choosing pretty dresses and dancing around in big old 80s prom dresses. They’d walked around at the pier, Jess tucked into her side, and Ang hadn’t been able to stop smiling. 

The little Italian place is cute, all fairy lights and intimate seating, and Angela demands to be the one to pay, and they eat and giggle and steal food of each other’s plates.

They share a dessert, tiramisu, and giggle and kick their feet together under the table, and the whole time Angela can’t help but think that even if Jess says no, even if it gets weird, she’ll have this. She smiles stupidly down at their half eaten dessert, and sighs like a lovesick fool. 

“Ang?”

Angela looks up, to see her beautiful best friend, eyes sparkling in the dim lighting, her pretty pink rosebud lip caught in her teeth, her little hand cradling her face. She looks hopeful, and a little scared, and excited, like the time they went cliff diving down at the La Push beaches. 

“Huh?” Angela replies smartly, totally having missed out on whatever Jess had said.

“I said, do you think that maybe you’d wanna go to the spring dance with me?” Angela is pretty sure she’s gone deaf, or is hallucinating, or something, because there is no way in Hell Jess just said those words in that order.

“Huh?” She repeats again, dumbstruck.

“Like a date, stupid. I’m asking if you wanna be my date to the spring dance. And like, also prom. And also any other couples sorts of things there are in this tiny town.” Jess’ knee is bouncing under the table, and despite her cheerful face, Angela can see the worry creeping in at the corner of her eyes. It’s th way her eyes get a little watery that kicks Angela’s but into gear. 

“Yeah! Yes, I mean. Yes. I would love to go to the dance with you. And also the prom. And anywhere else you wanna take me.” Jess’ answering smile is so bright Ang’s eyes hurt, and they sit ther for a couple minutes grinning like idiots.

“Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?” Angela’s voice comes out tiny, and a little breathless, and Jess laughs her big belly laugh. 

“Obviously, duh.”

Angela giggles, then covers her face because it’s all so much. 

“Hey,” Jess’s hands are gentle as she pulls Angela’s wrists away from her face. “Wanna pay and go make out in the car like the dumbass teenagers we are?”

Angela can’t even get an answer out around her laughter. 

Yeah, she thinks. Anything. Everything. Whatever you want. I'll follow you anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh gay


End file.
